What is Denial?
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: For day four of crack and fanon week! Courtney has been making a journal about her fellow contestants. Her next specimen? Ezekiel, on the topic of denial. But, what if Lindsay caused Courtney to re-think who was in denial? Courtney/Ezekiel/Izzy. One-shot.


**Crack and Fanon Week Day 4 the win! Today is… the love triangle. I wanted to keep this one short and sweet. Our victims? Courtney/Ezekiel/Izzy. Courtezzy? …Maybe. The setting of this story is Playas des Losers after Izzy's second elimination.**

**The following pairings are slightly mentioned and/or play a role in this story: Tyler/Izzy, Lindsay/Noah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI or TDA, nor do I own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Cake Entertainment and Fresh TV. **

**Now, without any further adieu, here is What is Denial?**

* * *

Courtney smirked as let her feet dangle in the pool. Once again, she began taking notes in her journal. Ever since her elimination, she had been observing the behavioral patterns of her fellow losers. Of course, isn't that what anyone else would do if they were going to be the future prime minister of Canada?

Her first paragraph for today was plain and simple.

_What is denial? Denial is a defense mechanism in which the victim is faced with a fact that they do not want to accept. Indeed, they reject it, despite overwhelming evidence. There is one person out of the sixteen losers that is totally going through denial. Ezekiel, the sexist homeschooler who was the first to be eliminated. He knows that Izzy is dating Tyler. In fact, everyone knows. Ever since she arrived here on Playas des Losers, she has been all over the guy! Hugging, kissing, making out, necking… if there's any act of non-sexual romance out there, they've done it in these past three days._

"Hey, Caitlyn!" a familiar voice interrupted Courtney's thoughts.

"It's _Courtney_, Lindsay." the CIT glared at the mistaken blonde.

"Oh, sorry." Lindsay just giggled and sat down by the tanned girl. "What'cha doing?"

"What does it look like?" Courtney barked, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"What's de-ni-al?" Lindsay was now peeking over her shoulder and reading the word's on the page. "Isn't that a river?"

"No, it is not, Lindsay." Courtney slammed her journal shut in the blonde's face. "It is a psychiatric condition."

"Psychic?" Lindsay blinked, tilting her head to one side. "Like visions and stuff?"

"Not psychic, you idiot." the CIT was getting irritated now. "Psy-chi-a-tric. Like mentally."

"I'm not really into all that stuff, Caitlyn."

Courtney smacked her forehead and sighed in annoyance. Although, Lindsay was not finished speaking. "Who's psychiatric?"

"Ezekiel." Courtney stated simply. "He's in denial."

"About what?" Lindsay rose an eyebrow.

"Izzy and Tyler. He just won't believe that they are dating." Courtney responded, shrugging slightly. "It's funny to say so, myself."

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asked, widening her eyes, slightly. "Ezekiel's your friend!"

"Since when?" The CIT asked, in a haughty tone of voice.

"Noah told me." Lindsay giggled at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Something about when Eva got eliminated the second time?"

Courtney couldn't help but smile slightly. She remembered that very well.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Eva, good to see that you're back." Tyler snickered as he saw Eva trudge through the entrance of Playas des Losers.

"Shut up." the angry girl glared at the athlete. "Oh. Before I forget. Your girlfriend says hi."

Tyler's face was in a dreamy state, as he knew exactly who Eva was talking about. The girl that he thought was beautiful… Izzy.

As Eva trudged through Playas des Losers, one unfortunate male came in contact with her. And on the wrong day to top it off.

"Back so soon, eh?" Ezekiel didn't mean for it to sound rude, but he soon discovered that it sounded rude to Eva, as she raised her fist in anger. The homeschooler quickly pulled his toque over his eyes in fear.

"I thought so." Eva scoffed and smirked. "You still remember how I thrashed you in the Loser Challenge."

The Loser Challenge was the challenge to see who would join Izzy in returning to Total Drama Island. The challenge itself was a physical challenge, and a pretty hard one at that. All eleven of the losers had to stand across a bridge, holding foam hammers, and trying to knock each other off. The one remaining was the winner. As expected, Eva won, but unexpectedly, Ezekiel had come in second place.

"Okay, okay!" Ezekiel held up his hands in surrender. "Don't be so angry, eh?"

"Don't be such a moron, eh?" Eva glared and began to make fun of the shorter guy.

"Oh, shut it, Eva." Surprisingly enough, Courtney had interrupted Eva and Ezekiel's little argument. "You may be the strongest person around here, but you must not know how to play the game."

"What makes you say that, Counselor in Terror?" Eva asked, raising her voice and fist once again.

"If you knew how to play this game, you would have lasted longer than one day back at camp." Courtney smirked and crossed her arms.

"And you think you or Homeschool could do any better?" Eva asked, growling at the tan skinned girl.

"In fact, I do." Courtney's smirk transformed into a smile. "And I would have. If only--"

"Yeah, yeah, Harold." Eva rolled her eyes and began to storm off. "If I wanted a story, I'd talk to Mr. Cynical."

"Thanks, Courtney." Ezekiel grinned at his ex-teammate.

Courtney rose a brow at Ezekiel's gratitude. "For what?"

"If you wouldn't have interrupted, I wouldn't have a face, eh?" Ezekiel explained, nodding. "Thanks!"

Courtney smirked and crossed her arms. "All in a days work."

* * *

"See?" Lindsay said a little loudly, making Courtney jump slightly.

"Fine, fine." Courtney glared at Lindsay. "That's not any reason for him to be idiotic. I mean, come on. He needs to get over her--"

"You like him."

"I do not!" Courtney gasped and glared at Lindsay once again. "I do NOT like Ezekiel!"

"You do!" Lindsay flashed a sly smirk at the girl.

"Do what?" a familiar voice spoke up. "And what's this about getting over someone, eh?"

"I'll leave you too alone." Lindsay smiled, walking off.

Ezekiel soon was sitting by Courtney, who was terribly quiet all the while. Ezekiel finally was able to say something towards her.

"I heard what you said about denial, eh?" Ezekiel broke the silence.

"…Ezekiel, I'm sorry." those were three words Courtney never thought she'd be saying.

"I guess I do need to get over Izzy." Ezekiel shrugged, slightly. "She's pretty and all, but she's with Tyler. I just need too' face the facts."

"Right…" Courtney said, nodding, opening back up her journal.

"But I may be in denial about something else, too."

The tan skinned CIT rose an eyebrow at the homeschooled kid before finally asking what he was in denial about now.

"I've wanted too say that I don't like you, eh? But, I've started thinking about you a lot, Courtney. Um…"

Courtney noticed Ezekiel twiddling with his fingers nervously. He finally turned to look at her and grinned.

"You think that you'll give me a chance, eh?" he asked, hopefully.

She was silent for a moment before wrapping her arms around Ezekiel and smirking.

"If I could put up with Duncan, I could put up with you." Courtney found herself teasing the guy she was embracing. It was then that she made a mental note. Maybe it was her that was in denial, after all.

* * *

**There you go! A short Courtney/Ezekiel fic! I am definitely going to do more of this in the future!**

**Tomorrow's theme is music, and will feature everyone's favorite musician: Trent! Who will his pairing be? Stick around to find out!**


End file.
